1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic windows and more particularly pertains to a new AWNING WINDOW for opening and closing a window that is out of reach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic windows is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic windows heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art automatic windows include U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,737; U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,961; U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,678; U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,194; U.S. Pat. No. 5,4110,226; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,987.
In these respects, the AWNING WINDOW according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of opening and closing a window that is out of reach.